Destiny And Hope
by darknessmaker
Summary: Roxas, a high school emo...Sora a class clown... their so different in many ways but their is one thing they have in common...destiny


Two people one destiny. Both different but alike in a way...

Roxas and Sora were two boys who had the same birthday and age... But they had nothing to do with each other...

Roxas was always silent and never spoke his mind... He would constantly cut herself to feel alive...

On the other hand Sora was a smart and wild boy... he was never afraid of anything and would always speak his mind.

Two people. Both different...have one destiny.

It was a regular day for Roxas, being called ugly and fat walking down the hall... It was always like this at cross academy, but he kept his head high and walked to class. He had no friends so he sat by himself...

While Sora was a new student, he had no idea what was in store for him. He jumped into the classroom causing everyone to smile and laugh... He told everyone about himself and walked to a seat in front of Roxas,

"hi! I'm Sora" he said, holding her hand out for Roxas.

Roxas just bit his lip ring and kept cool.

"Just leave me alone" he snipped back adding a little fire in his voice.

Sora just shrugged and turned back. Roxas just sat there and got his book out until the classroom door opened, in walked a boy with red spiky hair, dark makeup, and snake bites, he looked around the room.

Roxas couldn't believe his eyes, finally another person like him. he kept his cool and kept reading. The teacher then called out his name; it was Axel, what a perfect name... He walked to the back of the class and sat by Roxas.

"Hi" he said, keeping his cool but smiling at him.

"Hi I'm Roxas" she said, he could feel his face going red.

He just smiled and looked at his book.

"What's that?" he asked, feeling a little interested.

"Oh my book about demons and vampires..." he looked over at him to see if he was freaked out yet.

"That sounds awesome" he said, smiling at him.

He just sat there amazed, this person could be the one for him...or was he?

The bell then ran, Roxas and Sora both jumped up and left. While Axel followed beside Roxas. It felt good to have a person he likes in this school.

At lunch Roxas only sat with Axel. They both talked and laughed at each other until Sora came over.

"Can I sit with you?" he asked, he was being made fun of by the other girls.

Roxas then began to feel strange and bad, so he got up pushed Roxas in the seat and walked over to the girls table.

"You know what? Just shut the fuck up! Make fun of me! But not someone as pretty, smart and funny as him! You need to learn to stop using makeup and just shut the hell up!" Roxas yelled at them, afterwards he sat back down.

Everyone stared at him with new respect. All but Sora; he was curious to know why a boy who didn't like him stood up for him...

"Why did you do that?" Sora asked aloud.

Roxas just looked at him and said "because they needed to shut up, and besides your new meat"

Sora shivered as he said meat. What did he mean meat? He shook the thought off as the last bell rang.

"So I will see you around Roxas" Sora said, waving at him then running to his house, it was very big and blue. Roxas liked it.  
But before he knew it Axel took his hand and walked him home. Roxas then began to feel curious about Axel so he decided to start asking him questions.

"Do you live around here Axel?"

"Right next to you"

Roxas then began to smile but he stopped at his house and he said goodbye, running into the big black house, inside it smelled like beer. His father was home…

"Where have you been?" said his father, it seemed he had been waiting for his daily beating.

"At school" he answered him, but before he could do or say anything he ran upstairs and locked the door. It was always like this at home...always coming home to him...waiting for a Daily beating... he sat in her window and saw Axel; he had looked like he had been hit.  
He held up his razor to him. He smiled and held up a knife to him. They sat there in silence and cut their arms. It felt very peaceful that someone else was doing it. Roxas didn't meet people much like him… dark and depressing, as he went to bed he began to think about Sora…why would he stick for someone like that when he didn't even know him? He began to see darkness as he closed hi eyes. Some things would be the same other things…not so much


End file.
